


Photo Stories Destiel

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Cada capítulo es una foto historia diferente, que empieza y termina. Por lo tanto, lo dejo como wip, pero cada capítulo es una historia completa.Son foto historias realizadas por mí, de mis muñecos BJD de Dean y Castiel.Las foto historias no están relacionadas necesariamente, ni en un orden específico.Algunas son tiernas, o divertidas, otras son hots, algunas son básicamente porno bonito X3***Each chapter is a different photostory, which begins and ends. Therefore, I leave it as a wip, but each chapter is a complete story.They are photo stories made by me, from my BJD dolls Dean and Castiel.The photo stories are not necessarily related, nor in a specific order.Some are cute, or funny, others are hots, some are basically pretty porn X3





	1. Re-arming Dean / Rearmando a Dean

**Author's Note:**

> esta es la primer foto historia de estos dos juntos. Cuando compré el cuerpo de Dean, llegó desarmado, así que antes de armarlo, hice esta sesión de fotos.  
> ***  
> this is the first photo story of these two together. When I bought Dean's body, he arrived unarmed, so before putting it together, I did this photo shoot.

     

 

     

Castiel: ¡¡Dean!!

     

     

     

     

     

     

Dean: Hola, Cas. (Hey, Cas)  
Castiel: !!!  

     

     

Dean: Ey, gracias, amigo. (Hey, thanks, dude.)

  
Castiel: Por supuesto, Dean.  (Of course, Dean)

     

fin~♥


	2. Missing You / Extrañándote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay diálogos en esta, pero hay smut. Es de cuando todavía no tenía el cuerpo de Dean, y Cas andaba extrañando a su humano.
> 
> There are no dialogues in this, but there are smut. It's from when I still did not have Dean's body, and Cas was missing his human.

     

     

 

     

fin~♥


	3. First kiss / Primer Beso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sé que la calidad de las fotos no siempre es la mejor, pero hay que ponerle onda! Mi cámara quiere que la jubile. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know that the quality of the photos is not always the best, but you have to be cool! My camera wants to retire .

     

     

Castiel: Hola, Dean. (Hello, Dean)

     

Dean: Ey, Cas.

     

*eye fucking*

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

fin~♥


	4. A day off / Un día libre

 

 

 

 

     

 

     

Castiel: ¿Llamaste?

Dean: See...

     

Castiel: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sam está bien?

Dean: Todo está bien, amigo. Nada sucede.

Castiel: Oh, ya veo.

Dean: Ven aquí.

     

Castiel: Y ahora, ¿qué?

Dean: Nada.

Castiel: Oh... Ok.

     

Dean: Solo, relájate. Siente la brisa.

Castiel: *Respira profundamente*

Dean: Eso es, compañero.

     

Dean: Vive un poco.

     

Castiel: Dean, vas a hacerte daño.

Dean: No, no lo haré.

     

Dean: Tú me cuidas, verdad?

Castiel: Por supuesto.

     

Dean: Es un diente de león, Cas. Pide un deseo. 

     

     

Castiel: *Sopla*

     

Dean: ¿Qué deseaste?

     

Castiel: Deseé esto.

fin~♥

 


	5. Do not ever leave me again / No vuelvas a dejarme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de alguna de tantas veces que Cas desaparece sin dejar rastro.  
> ***  
> After some of the many times that Cas disappears without a trace.

     

 

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

Dean: No vuelvas a dejarme, ¿me escuchaste? (Do not ever leave me again, did you hear me?)

Castiel: Por supuesto, Dean. (Of course, Dean.)


	6. Happy Anniversary / Feliz Aniversario

     

Dean: Buenos días, sol. (morning, sunshine.)

     

Dean: Ey Cas, feliz aniversario ~ ♥ (Hey Cas, happy anniversary ~ ♥)

Castiel: Dean ¿Qué quieres decir? Hace solo unas horas que... (Dean What do you mean? Only a few hours ago... )

     

Castiel: Oh, tu resurrección. Por supuesto. (Oh, your resurrection. Of course.)

     

Dean: El día que nos conocimos, idiota. (The day we met, idiot.)

     

Castiel: Feliz aniversario, Dean ~ ♥ (Happy anniversary, Dean ~ ♥)

     

Castiel: te amo ~ ♥ (I love you~♥)

Dean: Ídem ♥ ♥ ♥ (Ditto ♥♥♥)

fin~♥

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es del 18 de septiembre de 2017.
> 
> felizmente recordandoles el link de mi blog: http://carolinasacco.tumblr.com/


	7. Morning, sunshine (part 1) / Días, Sol (parte 1)

     

Dean: Días, Sol. El desayuno estará listo de inmediato. (Morning sunshine. Breakfast will be ready immediately)

     

Castiel: Dean, ya te lo dije, no como. (Dean, I already told you, I do not eat.)

     

     

Dean: Mira, hice esta mierda para ti. (Look, I made this crap for you.)

     

Dean: Así que vas a comer, y te va a gustar ¿Me escuchas? (So you're going to eat, and you're going to like it, do you hear me?)

     

Castiel: Por supuesto... (Of course...)

     

  Castiel: *¿♥?*  

     

Dean: ¡Y bebe ese café antes de que se enfríe! (And drink that coffee before it gets cold!)

     

Dean: * gruñe suavemente * (* grunts softly *)

     

  Castiel: * ¡¡¡♥!!! * 

     

     

     

Dean: Aquí tienes. Come. (Here you have. Eat.)

     

     

Cas: * mirando fijamente* (* staring *)

Dean: ¿Qué? (What?)


	8. Morning, sunshine (part 2) / Días, Sol (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, como Dean, expreso mi afecto con servicio, así que les preparé un desayuno Destiel. ¡Espero que les guste! :)
> 
> Si quieren verlo en ingles: https://bit.ly/2zlNeqy

 

 

 

 

     

Dean: Wow. Ok, ok, amigo. (Wow. Ok, ok, buddy)

     

Castiel: Dean. Cállate. (Dean. Shut up.)

     

     

     

Dean: Al menos prueba el tocino ;) ;)  (At least try the bacon ;);) )

Castiel: Por supuesto, Dean ♥  (Of course, Dean ♥)

fin~♥

 


	9. Is love / Es Amor

     

     

     

     

     

     

 


	10. Kink-Dean

 

 

 

     

     

     

     

Dean: Te mostraré mi arma si me muestras la tuya. (I'll show you my weapon if you show me yours.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?  
> What? Why not?


	11. Destieling in the pool /  Destiel en la pileta

Castiel: Hola, Dean.

Dean: ¡Ey, Cas! Ven al agua. ¡Quítate esa ropa!

Dean: ¡Mierda Cas! ¡¡E-eso es demasiado!! ¡¡SAM está aquí!!

Castiel: Mis disculpas, Sam.

Sam: Está bien, Cas.

Sam: ¿De verdad, Dean? ¿En frente de mi batido?

Dean: Cállate, Sam.

fin~♥

 


	12. Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester (part 1)

 

 

 

*Las luces se encienden* (*The lights turn on*)  
  


     

Dean: ¡Qué diablos! (What the hell!)

Dean: ¿Cas?

Castiel: ...

Dean: ¿Esas son mis bragas? (Are these my panties?)

Castiel *con cara de póquer*: Es tu cumpleaños, Dean. (Castiel * with poker face *: It's your birthday, Dean.)

Dean *todavía desconcertado*: ¿De acuerdo? (Dean * still baffled *: Okay?)

     

Dean: Feliz cumpleaños para mí, supongo. *traga y ríe nervioso* (Happy birthday to me, I suppose. *swallows and laughs nervously*)

Castiel *sonriendo tímidamente *: Feliz cumpleaños, Dean. (Castiel *smiling timidly*: Happy birthday, Dean.)

     

Dean: ¡Oh! ¡Ok! Está bien, amigo. (Oh! Okay! OK dude.)

     

Dean: ¿De dónde sacaste la máscara de Zorro? (Where did you get the Zorro mask?)

Castiel: La hice yo. (I made it.)

Dean: Eso es ... increíble. (That is awesome.)

     

     

*Le quita la máscara* (* Removes the mask *)

Castiel: Pero dijiste que te gustaría... (But you said that you would like ...)

Dean: Sí, lo sé. Cambié de opinión. Prefiero verte la cara. (Yes, I know. I changed my mind. I prefer to see your face.)

     

     

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester (part 2)

 

 

 

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

Dean: El mejor cumpleaños de todos. (The best birthday ever.)

     

     

     

Dean *susurrando*: ¿Te quedas? (Dean * whispering *: Do you stay?)

Castiel: Por supuesto. (Of course.)

     

     

fin~♥

 


	14. Shining / Brillando

 

 

 

     

     

     

     

     

     

 

     

     

     

     

     

     

 

     

     

fin~♥

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estas eran dos foto historias cortas y decidí unirlas en una porque me parece que fluyen bien juntas.  
> ***  
> These were two photo short stories and I decided to join them in one because I think they flow well together.


	15. Photos / Fotos

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     

Dean: Ey, Sammy, tómanos una foto.

Sam: Seguro.

     

Dean: Deberías estar mirando a la cámara, amigo.

Castiel: Oh, por supuesto.

     

Sam *toma la foto*

     

Dean: Ok, gracias hombre.

Castiel *lo mira fijamente de nuevo*

     

Sam *se ríe entre dientes y toma otra foto*

     

Sam *y otra*

     

Sam *se encoge de hombros, otra, ¿por qué no?*

     

Dean *murmura algo ininteligible*

Sam: Todavía estoy aquí, ¿saben? *toma otra foto nuevamente*

     

Sam *ríe con fuerza y sigue tomando fotos*

     

Dean: ¡Mierda Sam! ¡Dame esa cámara!

fin~♥

 

 

 

 


	16. "Artistic Nude" / "Desnudo Artístico"

 

 

 

 

     

Cas: Quédate allí, quiero tomar una foto. (Stay there, I want to take a picture)

Dean: ¿De mi trasero? (From my butt?)

Cas: Cállate y siéntate allí. mmm Más piel. Quítate la remera, ¿quieres? (Shut up and sit there. mmm More skin. Take off your shirt, will you?)

Dean: ¿Qué diablos, Cas? (What the heck, Cas?)

Cas: Dean, solo, haz lo que te digo, ¿de acuerdo? Es un "desnudo artístico". (Dean, just do what I tell you, okay? It is an "artistic nude".)

     

Dean: ¿Así? (Like this?)

Cas: Perfecto ♥ (Perfect ♥)

     

Cas: Dean, quédate quieto. Quiero capturar las pecas en tu espalda. (Dean, stay still. I want to capture the freckles on your back.)

     

Dean: No lo sé, amigo, ¿estás seguro de esto? (I do not know, buddy, are you sure about this?)

Cas: Por supuesto. Es un desnudo artístico. (Of course. It is an artistic nude.)

     

  Dean: ...

     

Dean: Esto se parece más a pornografía suave para mí. (This is more like soft porn to me.)

Cas: ...

Cas: "Porno educado". ("Educated porn".)

     

Dean: Si Sam llega a ver esto, te juro que te mataré. De verdad, te mato. (If Sam gets to see this, I swear I'll kill you. Really, I kill you.)

Cas: Yo también te amo, Dean. ~ ♥ (I love you too, Dean. ~ ♥)

 

 

 

 


	17. Kisses / Besos

 

 

 

 

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

fin~♥

 

 

 

 


	18. Nothing else matters / Nada más importa

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

fin~♥


	19. Random Moments in the Bunker 1

     

Human!Cas: Dean, estos pantalones que me prestaste me quedan grandes... (Dean, these pants that you lent me are too big for me ...)

Dean: Te quedan perfectos ;) ;) (They fit you perfect ;) ;) )

***

     

***

     

Castiel: Dean ¿qué te sucedió? (Dean, what happened to you?)

Dean: No hagas preguntas estúpidas, Cas ¬_¬ (Do not ask stupid questions, Cas ¬_¬)

***

     

     

Castiel: Dean... ¿No es mas simple llamar a Crowley por teléfono? (Dean ... Is not it simpler to call Crowley by phone?)

Dean: Cállate, Cas... Me quedé sin batería.  (Shut up, Cas ... I ran out of battery.)

***

     

Castiel: mmm... Dean...

***

     

***

     

***

Habrá secuela de Momentos Random porque tengo muchas fotos sueltas que me gustan :P (There will be a sequel to Random Moments because I have many pictures that I like)


	20. The angels take care of you / Los ángeles cuidan de ti

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     


	21. Without getting out of bed / Sin salir de la cama

     

     

     

     

     

     

Pizza, Netflix y masaje de pies. ¿Qué mas se le puede pedir a la vida? (Pizza, Netflix and foot massage. What more could be asked of life?)

 

 


	22. Pumpkin Pie

     

     

     

     

     


	23. Random Moments in the Bunker 2

     

*Cas looks attentively the movements of Dean and frowns*

(*Cas mira atentamente los movimientos de Dean y frunce el ceño*)

     

Cas: I'm not here to serve you, Dean.

(Cas: No estoy aquí para servirte, Dean.)

Nota: esta es un poco vieja, de antes de teñir la piel de Cas, y su ropa aún estaba en construcción (si miran con atención la camisa no tiene botones) jejeje pero me sigue gustando X3 (Note: this is a bit old, before dyeing Cas's skin, and his clothes were still under construction (if you look carefully the shirt has no buttons) hehehe but I still like X3)

***

     

Dean: Hey, buddy. Happy Resurrection Day.

(Dean: Ey, amigo. Feliz día de la Resurrección.)

     

Cas: Dean, I'm sure you've been resurrected many more times than I ...

(Cas: Dean, estoy seguro de que tú haz resucitado muchas mas veces que yo... )

     

Dean: Just take the fucking Easter egg, will you?

Cas: Of course.

(Dean: Solo toma el maldito huevo de pascua, ¿quieres?

Cas: Por supuesto.)

***

     

Netflix and Chill ~♥

***

     

Dean: Come on, Cas, let's catch that witch!

Cas: You look strangely comfortable with all this, Dean.

Dean: Shut up!!

(Dea: Vamos, Cas, ¡atrapemos a esa bruja!

Cas: Luces extrañamente cómodo con todo esto, Dean.

Dean: Cierra la boca!!)

***

     

     

     

     

***

 

     

     

     

Keres: Checkmate, pretty boy.

(Kerres: Jaque mate, chico lindo.)

 

Note: Keres is a vampire who is living with them in the bunker. To learn more about him and his story, read "Supernatural Interminable."

(Nota: Keres es un vampiro que está viviendo con ellos en el búnker. Para saber más de él y de su historia, lean "Supernatural Interminable".)

***


	24. Meg!

Nota: aún está sin completar, llevará una campera de cuero y accesorios, pero no podía esperar para presentarla: Meg! (sisi, Meg Masters, pero en gatito X3 )

Note: it is still not completed, will wear a leather jacket and accessories, but could not wait to present it: Meg! (sisi, Meg Masters, but in kitten X3)

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     

     


	25. Meg 3.0

Meg en su nuevo recipiente (Meg in her new vessel)

 

     

     

     

     

     


End file.
